


Birthday party

by Vinushuka



Series: Apocalyptica on the move [9]
Category: Apocalyptica (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Perttu is overwhelmed with happiness when he finally believes that Eicca's proposal to marry him was not a dream but reality. When Eicca has left to prepare for his birthday party, Perttu meets Anna to tell her the news. To his relief Anna is not at all disappointed at him but gives her wholehearted support to their marriage plan.The party in the honor of Eicca's 40th birthday is arranged on 5th of August at his home and both Perttu and Anna attend it separately. After the official program Anna offers to distract Kirsi so that Perttu can have some quality time with Eicca. Their visit to sauna turns out to be a gorgeous experience, crowning the beginning of the second half of Eicca's life.
Relationships: Eicca Toppinen/Kirsi Ylijoki, Johanna Ahlbäck/Perttu Kivilaakso, Perttu Kivilaakso/Eicca Toppinen
Series: Apocalyptica on the move [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408180





	1. Tricky businesses

“Good morning sleepy head. Would you like to have some breakfast?”, I heard Eicca’s voice somewhere close by and felt his hand stroking my cheek.

When my consciousness finally surfaced, the memories of previous night flooded back into my mind like a tidal wave. However, the images were so strange and unrealistic that I couldn’t be sure if they were true or just products of my imagination. But Eicca, who was sitting on my bedside fully dressed, felt very real, so I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into the bed with me. It was far too early for me to get up.

“I’m sorry but I have today some party business to take care of so I will have to go now. I left some tea and sandwiches on the kitchen table”, Eicca said and stood up to leave. 

“Wait a minute”, I mumbled feeling alarmed. “Did you really ask me to marry you last night?”

“Yes, I did, and you promised to consider”, Eicca grinned.

“Oh, did I?” I muttered.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“Jeez, no. I just wasn’t sure if I was in my right mind after Johanna had left. I was afraid that your question was just my wishful thinking.”

“No, it was MY wishful thinking and, as it turned out, worth asking”, Eicca beamed at me. “But now I will have to hurry. See you soon, babe.”

When Eicca had left, I realized that I too would have to hurry. I had my meeting with Anna in two hours and before that I would have to consider what I would tell her about all this. I dragged myself out of the warm bed and stalked into the bathroom to wake myself up properly under a cool shower. When I was rubbing myself dry, I finally understood that the images of unprecedented passion and joy last night were real, not a dream. I stared myself in the bathroom mirror and started to cry like a child out of sheer happiness. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined me living together with Eicca as a family. He had always been married to Kirsi and I had accepted that as a permanent state of affairs. Now it was going to change.

I found the sandwiches that Eicca had made and sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy my morning tea and the prospect of starting new life with Eicca. Our deadline was twenty months away, but I would make it somehow. Now I would have to decide what to say to Anna. She would once again be disappointed with me and I hated the thought. After considering various options I decided to stick to the truth whatever happened.

I arrived at Anna’s house at ten o’clock as we had agreed. Anna was already out in the garden and hurried to meet me when I had parked my car by the roadside.

“Good morning Perttu, long time no see”, she said and dived into my arms to give me a hug. “Nice to have you back home. It’s been rather quiet now when Yusuke is also travelling. How was your metal weekend?”

“Medieval Sibiu was a great place to visit. You should have seen Franky galloping around the city taking pictures of the architecture. It was a real return to the past. I think both of our concerts were well received, so no problem there. The problems started when I returned back home.”

“Sorry to hear that. What happened?” Anna asked looking worried.

“It’s a long story so maybe we had better sit down somewhere”, I warned Anna knowing that the following moments were not going to be very pleasant.

“Let’s go to the terrace and talk there”, Anna proposed and took my hand as if she wanted to assure me that I had her support whatever I was going to say.

We sat down at the terrace table and enjoyed the morning sun shining from a clear blue sky.

“To make long stories short, Johanna came to meet me at the airport and on our way to my apartment announced that she had decided to quit our relationship”, I spit out the news and waited for Anna’s reaction.

“Why on earth would she do a thing like that?” Anna wondered sounding genuinely surprised.

“I had told Eicca and later also to Franky about my wish to have a second child with you. Franky got mad at me and probably called Johanna about it. Anyways, she knew about my proposal and drew her conclusions about our future. She said it was a non-negotiable decision.”

“Have you tried to talk her out of it?”

“No, because I’m not sure if I want to do that anymore. After Johanna had left, I had a talk with Eicca and he insisted me to consider my options carefully. Later in the evening Eicca came to meet me and made a proposal I just couldn’t turn down…”

“This sounds extremely interesting! Spit it out man, what kind of proposal was that?” Anna asked her eyes gleaming of excitement.

“Please don’t get mad at me… He asked if I could consider marrying him in 2017, when the law of gender-neutral marriage takes effect. I replied that I would consider it… “

For a while Anna stared at me dumbfounded and then grabbed my hand over the table her eyes filled with tears. “This is the goddamn best thing I have ever heard you say. You and Eicca are meant for each other. I’m so happy for you! But how is it possible? Eicca is happily married to Kirsi.”

“I think they have discussed about their future and a divorce is more than likely within the timeframe we are talking about.”

“Well, that’s shocking news, but it doesn’t change the way I feel. You deserve your marriage with Eicca and I deserve it too. Things will be so much easier for all of us.”, Anna enthused wiping her eyes dry.

“What about Yusuke? What will he say about our marriage?”

“He’s aware of your long history and I think he’s comfortable with you two being together. But we will need his consent for our second try and that’s going to be somewhat tricky. I don’t want to hurt him even for our sake.”

“I completely understand, but will you talk to him anyway. One more child in Hayashi-Toppinen -Kivilaakso family would not hurt.”

“Yeah, the band needs at least three members”, Anna laughed like it was some insider joke. Maybe she would explain it to me someday.

When I returned home from my meeting with Anna, I had to first unpack my luggage that was still lying in the hallway. After hanging the unused clothes back into my wardrobe and throwing the dirty ones to hamper for washing I finally started to feel like I was at home again and ready for a new beginning.

On my way home I had bought some groceries so that I could prepare myself some lunch. While I was at it, I remembered that I had a riding lesson reserved that day. First, I thought that I would cancel it, but then I changed my mind. Riding was my lifeline and I wasn’t going to give it up without a proper reason. My breakup with Johanna wasn’t such. I would turn up at my lesson no matter what.

Eicca’s birthday party would be celebrated the next day, Wednesday 5th of August. Anna had also received an invitation to the party, but we decided to travel there separately. I wanted to have free hands to leave whenever I wanted as I wasn’t sure that I would feel comfortable there under the current circumstances. The dress code of the party was casual, so I chose a loose white shirt, light grey silk tie and black jeans to go with it.

After I had checked that my party outfit was tidy, I had time to concentrate on my house renovation project that was supposed to have a kick-off next week. I had a vague memory that I had mentioned the house project last night to Eicca, but I didn’t recall any answer from him. I would have to ask for his input and maybe also Anna’s to the plans that Johanna had already outlined. It would be probably the three of us who would mostly use the facilities.

The buzzing of my phone interrupted my planning session. To my surprise the call was from Johanna. I picked it up after a short hesitation because I wasn’t eager to continue our relationship anymore.

“Hi Perttu, I’m calling to remind you about your riding lesson today. I have asked my colleague to take care of it. I have a doctor’s appointment at the same time.”

“That’s alright. Are you having a regular check-up or is there a problem of some kind?” I asked feeling uneasy.

“I’m seeing my gynecologist because I think there’s something wrong with my left ovary. It hurts when I walk or ride.”

“I hope it’s nothing serious. Please, let me know when you get the results.”

“Will do. And sorry that I was so abrupt with you yesterday. I really meant what I said. It’s better to go our separate ways now when it’s still relatively simple and easy.”

“I get your point… By the way, can I ask who told you about my plans? I bet it was Franky.”

“Yes, it was him. He was concerned about your happiness and tried to convince me that you would be better off with Anna and Lumi.

“In a way he’s right. I can’t imagine my life without them or without Eicca for that matter. I’ve learned that the hard way.”

“It sounds like we are making the right decision. I hope you will find happiness with the people you love and that we can be friends also after this.”

“I hope so too. Friends are hard to find”, I said feeling a burden falling off my shoulders. My infatuation with Johanna was finally over and I had understood what I needed the most.


	2. Party animals

Eicca’s birthday party, Eicca Rock, was arranged at his home in Östersundom. Eicca and Kirsi had there an estate with a large, three storied log house, separate sauna building and a grill cottage. When I arrived there the parking area was full, and I had to leave my car quite far from the house. Eicca and Kirsi were receiving their guests out on the yard as the weather was unbelievably warm. I didn’t see Kirsi when I arrived but Eicca stood there looking tall and handsome.

“I already thought that you wouldn’t come”, Eicca whispered into my ear when he gave me a welcoming hug.

“I would never waste an opportunity to be close to you”, I replied cherishing the secret we had. “Happy birthday, my friend!”

At that moment Kirsi returned from her errands and rushed to give me a hug too.

“Welcome Perttu! Eicca told me what happened with Johanna. It must have come as a shock to you, but maybe it’s better this way. I know at least one person who is happy now.” Kirsi said and nodded towards Anna who was standing close by talking to someone I didn’t recognize right away.

“It probably was the correct decision all things considered”, I said wanting to close the topic and have a chat with Anna instead.

Anna had noticed my arrival and beckoned me to join her. It turned out that the dark-haired guy she was talking with was Mikael, Mikko’s current partner.

“Ah, nice to see you again Mikael. I didn’t recognize you in an informal outfit, I’m probably too used to seeing you as priest”, I said trying not to blush under the scrutiny of his dark, somehow smoldering eyes. No wonder Mikko was completely smitten with his angelic beauty.

“I’m not on duty at the moment but I’m glad to offer my services in case you need a wedding or a christening”, Mikael said playfully and winked an eye at me.

“Err… I’ll keep that in mind”, I said wondering if the guy was clairvoyant or something. Both wedding and christening were on my agenda in the future.

“I’m sorry but Mikko is probably looking for me already. It was nice meeting you both again”, Mikael said and left to find his partner.

“What was that? Does he know about our plans?”, I whispered to Anna who was gazing after Mikael a smile tugging her lips.

“I haven’t told Mikael anything, but he probably has some higher-level information sources”, Anna mused looking enigmatic.

I didn’t understand Anna’s last comment, but I didn’t want to ask more about it because there were more urgent matters on my mind. I was worried that Kirsi would somehow find out about our marriage plans.

“By the way, be careful with Kirsi. She’s extremely good at fishing out information if she thinks she’s kept in the dark”, I remarked while keeping an eye on our radiant hostess mingling with the guests.

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed”, Anna promised and reached out her hand to caress my arm. In the middle of the move she probably realized that we were in a public place with lots of curious eyes around and withdrew her hand. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t touch you in public”, she muttered and lowered her eyes. I could sense her hurt as if it were mine.

“Would you like to participate in my house renovation planning meeting next week? I would appreciate your input now when Johanna is out of the picture”, I asked to make her feel better.

“Yeah sure, as long as it’s not on Monday. My Japanese crash course started this week and will continue to the end of August.”

“Ah, the course with Patrik… The planning meeting will be later, either on Thursday or Friday. I will call you when I know more about the details.”

Kirsi had conjured for the party a temporary stage for music and other entertainment and long benches for the guests. While we were talking, the crowd had started to move towards the stage and benches in front of it.

“Should we follow the rest of the guests and take our seats. I think the program is starting at any moment”, I proposed to Anna and took her hand to lead the way. Anna blushed and glanced at our joined hands but didn’t let go. Maybe it was time to accept the facts that she was a lovely woman and the mother of my child and that I was proud of having her by my side.

As it happened, I ended up spending the official part of the party sitting with Anna and laughing to the funny speeches people delivered in the honor of Eicca. When we started singing Happy Birthday to Eicca I think I saw a tear rolling onto his cheek. Kirsi noticed it too, wiped it away and gave a kiss to Eicca. I had never reacted to their gestures of affection, but now I did. I couldn’t look at them, so I stared at my hands instead.

“Please remember that Kirsi is a skilled actress. She knows how to play her part”, Anna whispered into my ear and squeezed my hand. She knew what my problem was. “Should I distract Kirsi for a while after this so that you can have some quality time with Eicca?”, Anna asked.

“That would be very considerate of you”, I admitted feeling thankful. I needed something to make this bad feeling go away.

When the unofficial part with grilling, drinking and band performances started, Anna headed to find Kirsi and I went to look for Eicca who had vanished somewhere while I wasn’t looking. I found him at the grill cottage selecting bits and pieces from the grill onto his plate.

“Hungry?" I asked when I joined him.

“Yes, I haven’t eaten much all day. I’ve been extremely busy with all the last-minute arrangements”, he huffed. “There’s a nice selection of vegetables and some vegan stuff over there. Just grab some and let’s go somewhere quieter”, Eicca proposed.

Unfortunately, we didn’t get far before some eager well-wishers stopped us and we had to spend our precious time with them eating and talking chitchat.

“Let’s go to sauna. It’s locked now but I have the key with me”, Eicca said when we finally got rid of them.

The separate sauna building was located a bit further away from the main building beside a large field or meadow of some kind. We took a brisk walk there not trying to hide our departure. Eicca opened the locked door and ushered me into the dressing room.

“You look like you are in need of some refreshment”, Eicca murmured and pinned me against the log wall.

“Yeah, I need a kiss and a fuck”, I breathed feeling a desperate longing for the touch of his skin and silky hair tickling my face.

“I thought you would, so I’m prepared…”, Eicca mused and dug up a lube from his pocket.

“Please, kiss me first…”

In a moment Eicca’s lips were all over my face and devouring my lips like I was his last meal. It was so obvious that his feelings after the events of last night were hard to contain. The love and longing we felt for each other were mutual and almost unbearable.

There was no bed in the dressing room, so we had to settle for a standing fuck. Eicca made me lean against the log wall and pushed himself in from behind. I think he tried to hold back his passion, but the attempt was doomed to fail. I could sense his desperate need of being united with me when his hands clutched my pelvis and he bored deep into my ass.

“Thanks! I never thought I could feel this way. It was just the bang I needed to start the second half of my life”, he mumbled out of breath when he had finally exploded inside me and was leaning heavily against my back.

“I think I need a blow job… I said referring to my dick that was almost painfully erect.

“Wow, that looks like a serious condition. I can help with that as soon as I get by breath back”, Eicca promised and turned me to face him.

I almost melted when I felt his soft lips again on mine. I pushed my fingers into his hair and moaned of desire. Slowly Eicca started to travel along my body to meet my dick until he was kneeling on the floor in front of me. I will never forget the magical moment when he pushed my dick into his mouth and started caressing me. The sight was so overwhelming that I lost all touch with the surrounding world. I saw only Eiccas lips and hands giving me the ultimate pleasure.

I had just reached my climax groaning of pleasure when I thought I heard voices somewhere close by. “I think we have guests”, I whispered to Eicca.

He stood up on his feet and sneaked quietly to peek out of the window. “Kirsi and Anna are sitting on the porch… hmmm… kissing”, Eicca grinned. “Should we let them borrow our facilities?”

“Why not. I think we’re done here”, I agreed as I was putting my jeans back on. I thought Anna needed her reward for distracting Kirsi.

After checking that we both looked decent, Eicca opened the door and greeted the ladies sitting on the porch stairs. “The sauna is all yours. Please make sure the door is locked when you leave”, Eicca told them. “And please remember that we have the Cherry and Vipers gig in an hour”, Eicca reminded Kirsi.

Kirsi stood up and straightened the green kaftan she was wearing. The color complimented her copper-red hair perfectly. “Don’t worry, dear drummer. I will be there on time”, Kirsi assured and reached out her hand to caress Eicca’s cheek.

Anna looked very boyish in her tight jeans and loose fishnet blouse with a sleeveless t-shirt under it. She gazed at me a knowing look on her face. “That blush on your cheeks looks very nice”, she smiled. “Will you stay to watch the Blanko?”, she asked suddenly.

“Yes, I was planning to do that”, I replied a bit hesitantly. Eicca probably had responsibilities as the host of the party and I had already used my fair share of his time.

“That’s good. See you latest then!” Anna said and stroke my arm, this time without regrets.

When the women had vanished into the confines of the sauna building, I and Eicca headed back to the party grounds teaming with people. The air was filled with lively prattle of people and delicious smells of grilled food. Party music was played from the stage sound system before the actual live performances.

“I’m sorry, but I will have to mingle with my guests from now on. Thanks for giving me the best birthday fuck ever”, Eicca said his voice a bit shaky. The experience must have been to him as remarkable as it was to me.

“The pleasure was all mine”, I grinned and waived my hand at him when we went our separate ways.

I had about an hour time to enjoy the lovely memories of our lovemaking and maybe meet some interesting people among the guests before Anna would be back from her mission. At least up to this point the party had been pleasant considering that Eicca and I were not exactly party animals. I was an introvert nerd and Eicca an organized businessman. It would be interesting to see how that would work in a marriage…


End file.
